As You Wish
by Dark-Kalli
Summary: She lived in momentary peace, a peace she took for granted. In one moment everything she knew changed, leaving the world tainted...and leaving her a mere shell of the woman she used to be.Discontinued Until Further Notice
1. Default Chapter

Author's Ramblings: This is the result of an idea that I've been toying with for over a year now. I finally, in a burst of author inspiration, decided to settle down and write it out as it simply will not go away. This was completely written by me, incorporating the tips and suggestions given to me by my editors into the story to make it more pleasing to the eye.  
  
Special thanks and credits go to Fairdrea and Pokahydee, for helping me with the grammatical errors, title and prologue and focusing my ideas.  
  
This story is dedicated to my friends and family, and those who have stood by me since February 2002. Through my bad writing, horrible update habits and long disappearance. I do plan on ending all my stories and this is just a distraction until inspiration for each and every one strikes me.  
  
Prologue  
  
And God proceeded to say, "Let light come to be." Then there came to be light. After God saw that the light was good. And god brought about a division between the light and the darkness. And God called the light Day and the darkness Night and there came to be an evening and there came to be a morning, a first day.  
Genesis 1: 1-5  
  
The darkness is always chased by the light. The light is always chased by the darkness. They are a perfect balance; each complimenting the other, for even in the darkness there is light, and even in the light there are shadows.  
  
The two were never enemies, choosing to live in harmony with each other. But over time, part of the darkness grew tired of being just part of the darkness and equal to the light; it sought to be the predominant one. It wanted a new order. One where it was in control, doing what it wanted to do, never sharing with the light. Its mind became corrupt and clouded with thoughts of power and glory. It had become evil, letting its desire for total control consume it. It slowly but surely took control of the darkness and then, when it had gathered enough strength, it started its attack on the light. It came to be known as chaos, for it threw the order and peace that had prevailed for so long, into total confusion.  
  
But it realized that it couldn't do everything alone. It needed some form of aid. So it created assistants to help it organize its forces. They were in the form of men, each having destructive powers all of their own, and each one different from the other. There were 5 in all and they became like sons to chaos, helping it with its plans of conquest. These men came to known as kings because each controlled a portion of the darkness.  
  
And even they realized that they would need help. They also realized the drawbacks of creating their own help from chaos' past experiences. They had created their own minions only to have them turn against them, for example, Queen Metallia. She had turned away from them and formed her own hierarchy which was bent on taking over from chaos. Not that she would go out-right and saying that. She had worked her way up and had gained their trust enough to allow her to manage her own force of her own. Now she was secretly planning on taking over. It was because of incidents like that, that they realized they needed better servants. Not totally evil, but not totally innocent either.  
  
They needed to steal and corrupt portions of the light in order to strengthen their own forces. So they created 5 chaos crystals, designed to convert its owner into its creator's servant. Each crystal held a special power, the ability to unlock the hidden power of the intended and help them focus it, much like the Imperial Silver Crystal. But unlike its counterpart, it would then lock the memories of the holder and replace it with detailed instructions of what their purpose and mission is. They would forget their families, friends, loved ones and past experiences, retaining only the basics like language, interaction skills and all they needed to function from day to day.  
  
The crystals looked like colored diamonds, each one reflecting its creator. Three of elements, fire, ice, lightening, and then black and crystal clear gems representing the light and darkness. These crystals would merge into and with it's owner and wait patiently, inactive inside of them until called forth and activated. All the kings save one, sent out their crystals to hunt for their new owners; persons with powers from the light. And when the time was right they would go and look for the persons in which the crystals were implanted.  
  
But one of the kings, the leader of the group, decided that it was better to select his assistant more carefully. He needed to choose wisely, as this person would not only serve him, but become closer to him than anyone else. He wanted someone suitable, someone powerful, and someone trustworthy. He waited and watched patiently, for the right person to be born. And that wait ended just over a thousand years ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During this time the light had been strengthening as well since it knew something was happening to the darkness. The light had also created its own assistants, in the form of gods and goddesses. They were the governing body of the light. And a few gods and goddess in particular was highly regarded and leaders to the rest. The most respected of them was the goddess Selene, who like the rest of them, had created races and set up kingdoms for themselves.  
  
While the other gods were oblivious to the changes in the darkness, two gods and one goddess in particular were in tune with what was going on with the light and darkness. Hades, Cronos and Selene all felt an ominous change within the darkness and knew that it was only a matter of time before all hell broke loose.  
  
Selene was the Queen and sole ruler of White Moon Kingdom. She decided to take over after seeing her descendants, one after another, fail to make the kingdom prosper and drive it almost into the ground. She grew tired of watching them fail time after time, and she knew that she needed to stop it, for the good of her kingdom and people. So she and the other goddesses, who were also tired of the very same thing, with the best interest of all the planets in mind, formed a united kingdom called the Silver Millennium.  
  
Now the queen and the other goddesses wanted to experience things as a mortal would, with none of the special benefits of being immortal except for her power. Queen Selenity longed for a family of her own, they all did. They also wanted heirs who would replace them, since they knew that they couldn't run the kingdom forever and the bodies they had made for themselves were getting older and their time as mortals was short.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Queen Selenity fell in love with a general from another nearby solar system. When they first met, she didn't exactly look upon him favorably. He had arrived in their solar system in a barely running space ship. It was so broken down, that at first; the scanners thought that it was drift metal from one of their ships. But as it passed Jupiter, it became apparent that it was a ship. It fell and landed on the moon a week later.  
  
The ship was searched by guards and found to have a male occupant. How anyone could survive in that thing for so long was beyond them. So he was nursed back to health by the medical staff, also being guarded night and day by 5 or 6 guards at a time.  
  
He had a horrible attitude and the mannerism of a barbarian when he first woke up. He was unrefined, harsh and ruthless which they weren't used to such being gentle and peaceful people. He got better swiftly and the doctors were amazed by his appetite. He ate so much that they honestly thought he would pop from all the food.  
  
When Queen Selenity learned of his recovery, she summoned him to her. Just by the way he walked in she could tell he was a very proud and arrogant man. His head held high, and dressed in clothes typical to their culture.  
  
That first meeting was..........disastrous. He recognized that she was important and while not disrespecting her, didn't cooperate at all. He answered the questions he wanted to answer and sometimes even answering questions with questions. Really quite frustrating.  
  
But while the queen was annoyed with him, she was also quite curious about him. After that fiasco, they talked again in more personal settings. This time it was a bit different. There was actual solid communication between them.  
  
Over a period of days, Queen Selenity offered to provide him with a new ship to go home with, but he refused. He was set on using his old one to get home. So she offered to repair it for him, which he accepted since the technicians there didn't actually want him touching their tools.  
  
The work took a while to complete, about two months. During these months, Selenity learned about the circumstances which caused him to be drifting in their solar system.  
  
Selenity also fell in love with the mysterious man. He was rather nice once you got the know him and actually paid attention to her, and had no hidden motives like many of her other suitors. And he himself was quite taken with her as well. Never had he met a woman as delicate and beautiful and as fair as she was.  
  
This was the typical whirlwind romance. They fell in love hard and fast. But there was a problem.  
  
You see it wasn't a good idea for them both to be with a person that wasn't of their race/class.  
  
In fact he could be demoted from his position as general for it. And she wouldn't be as respected as she once was if anyone knew that she loved a mere general, much less foreigner. But they didn't care. The night before he left, he persuaded her to lie down with him and they slept together for the first and last time, making sure every precious moment was savored to the last. The next day, before the first rays of the sun reached the peak of the tallest tower, with one last kiss they promised they would never see each other again.  
  
When he left, she didn't even go out to say goodbye for fear of what people would say. Instead, she opted to view his departure from her bedroom window, heart in pieces at the loss of her only love.  
  
A month later she found out that she was pregnant. In the midst of that joyous occasion came sadness. She had to get married quickly although she did not want to, for once a lunarian gives her heart to another, she will remain faithful to that person until her death. She and her child's honor were at stake. So she did, to the king of another nearby solar system.  
  
After they were married, she forced herself to sleep with him twice, just so she could say that the baby was her husband's. And while it was tragic, fortunately he died 3 months later in a crash. Seven months later she gave birth to a daughter. She was small so it was easy for serenity to say that she was two months pre-mature.  
  
And so it came to pass, that the White Moon Kingdom had an heiress. Her royal highness, Princess Serenity ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The leader of the dark kings knew Selene or Queen Selenity as she wanted to be called now, very well from the reputation she had. She would have been perfect, but her mind and will were too strong to control with his crystal, and not to mention her power and all the other gods he'd have to deal with. But the child of Queen Selenity would be perfect. And he could almost foresee that she would be almost equal in strength to her mother when she grew up. So the leader of the kings decided that her child would be perfect. He bided his time, knowing full well he was no match for the goddess right then and not wanting to ruin his plans even before he had started. So he waited until after her child was born and implanted the crystal in her. The goddess Selene sensed the chaos crystal within little princess Serenity, her own offspring, and she was faced with a difficult decision. She knew that there was only two ways to get rid of it. Either kill her daughter or let her daughter rid herself of it.  
  
She didn't inform the other gods about what had happened but put a spell on her daughter to seal the crystal so that it didn't take control of her until she was old enough to fight its effects. Queen Selenity may have been unable to destroy it but she wasn't about to kill the only thing that was most precious to her in the world. Princess Serenity was the only one who could ever over come the power of the crystal inside of her.  
  
When the princess was 16 just before her 17th birthday and being officially announced as the next in line to the throne, the white moon kingdom and the Silver Millennium was attacked by the evil Queen Metallia and her daughter Queen Beryl, destroying everything in their wake.  
  
The queen of the moon was forced to use all her life-force just to kill off the enemy save her beloved daughter and the other princesses of the kingdom. She sent them 1000 years into the future to live in what she hoped would be peace.  
  
But the Lord of the darkness found out and bided his time until it was to awaken the chaos crystals holders.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Constructive Criticism welcome. And please use Standard English when commenting. 


	2. Chapter 1

As You Wish

Chapter 1

1000 years in the future

Usagi was walking alone home from school. It was Friday and the weekend was here. She was looking forward to a nice time with her friends. They had to make arrangements for the coming week. It was after graduation and they all wanted to get away for a few weeks of pure relaxation after all of the stress and strain of their final exams.

They had all done well and were waiting to hear from their respective colleges. And Usagi for once was doing well also. She maintained a B average and graduated in the top 20 of her school, thanks to her very patient tutors, Haruka and Michiru. They found a way to explain things to her so that she would understand. And they also helped her prepare and follow a schedule.

Usagi found out that things actually worked better planned. And that she had more than enough time to do everything in her day instead of running here and there because she was late.

Usagi thought about what happened these past few months. So many changes occurred. They had all been through so much together, now to have this peace, it was a blessing.

The love between Usagi and Mamoru was no more. After the incident with Queen Nehelenia for the second time, when she took Mamoru for her own purposes, they decided it would be best to 'part company'. Usagi was tired of having to compete with others for him, always saving him from one vicious woman after another. This way, both their lives are were easier. Besides, Mamoru had an experience while with Queen Nehelenia which he didn't want to discuss, and that in itself distanced them even further.

Usagi suspected that he had been 'intimate' with her. After that they had never even held hands or kissed. All kinds of questions ran through her mind whenever she thought of him. Was he in love with her? With another? She would never get the answers from him nor did she press the matter. Some things were best left unsaid.

Don't get her wrong, she loved Mamoru with all her heart, but to tell the truth, for the longest time they've been drifting apart. True love or not, they were young and being tied to one person without much of a choice wasn't a really good thing. It can lead to resentment later in life. And what about if that happens and you have children? What kind of environment is that to raise a child in? They both didn't want that.

As for Crystal Tokyo, that was uncertain. They had never really discussed it. It was a taboo topic. Best left for a long time from now.

Her mind drifted from thought to thought as she walked home. From thoughts of past experiences, to thoughts of future plans. She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that she had gone off her normal route. While she was used to walking home and knew the path well, she was driven to deviate from it by her subconscious. A bad sign indeed.

When she became aware of her surroundings, she realized that she was way off course and possibly a long way from home. She noticed that she was in some deserted warehouse area. Everything was silent and rundown, empty buildings loomed overhead and dry hard-packed dirt was beneath her. While there wasn't any litter on the ground, was a lot of dust, which stung her legs like little needles whenever the wind blew too hard.

"Where am I?" she wondered aloud her voice cutting through the silence like a sword. She turned slowly, looking all around her, taking in the view of where she was. The windows of the buildings were boarded up and the paint on the walls were faded and peeling. They had rusty doors and windows with occasional wholes in the walls, probably made by rats. The sunlight was blocked off from touching your skin, its rays reaching only the tops of the lowest buildings.

"In the abandoned warehouse district," a female voice responded.

Usagi dropped her books in surprise and turned swiftly around to see a woman with ebony hair and eyes. She wore a very strange outfit, which was typical of any of the monsters they had fought before. She wore black high heels, leggings and a short leather skirt with a tight black sleeveless shirt. Her arms were adorned with black onyx bracelets which reflected the light very well.

"Who are you?!" Usagi demanded, backing away slowly. She didn't like anything about this woman. Past experience had told her that when they isolated you like that, they were up to something, and it was usually deadly.

"Why are you trying to run away? Look around, there's nowhere to go." The strange woman gestured.

Usagi knew she was right. It was like a maze with narrow, twisting alleyways that led to god knows where. They were totally and utterly alone.

"Are you afraid of me?" the woman asked.

"N-no" Usagi said taken back. Why was this woman being kind to her anyway? She looked like an enemy but then again, not. She had an air of kindness around her, not common with female enemies she had encountered before. She wanted something, of this Usagi was sure.

"Don't be frightened. I should be the one afraid of you. You are after all the favorite," She said softly.

"What are you talking about? Whose favorite am I? I don't even know you!" Usagi was getting scared fast. This woman was behaving like a nut. And she was acting like she knew her, which was putting her on high alert.

"Allow me to explain. My name is Aruna, one of an elite group of women. There are 5 of us in all. We're called mages. I am the black mage, Aruna and I specialize in black magic. There are others like me. There's Kalinda the red mage who governs fire, and Azure the blue mage, she's cold and seems uncaring at times. But she's really nice in a hard sort of way. Then there's Anila the yellow mage. She has control over electricity."

'Sounds like the senshi' Usagi thought. "Wait you said 5 and you've only mentioned blue, red, yellow and black. You're missing one."

"Yes I know. The white mage. That's you," she said.

"Me?" Usagi said faltering. Aruna nodded. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You are the missing one. And our lords need all 5 of us."

"What? Lords?" Usagi asked bewildered.

Aruna sighed. This girl was certainly curious. "We call them our lords, but they're really kings. Each mage has a lord or king that we serve. We take our orders from them. They've been collecting us for months now and we've finally found the last missing member. You," She said looking into her eyes. "Please, come with me."

"You must know I don't believe a word you're saying. And I am not going with you. I have my family here, friends, and people that I love. I won't give that up. Not for some cock and bull story." Usagi said taking an attacking stance.

Aruna was getting angry and her temper began to show itself. "Please don't make this more difficult than it is. They will make it so that you have nothing to tie you here! Is that what you want?! To see your entire family ripped apart and a bloody mess left to pick up?! They know you're the moon princess! They know who each and everyone of your friends are! They know where you live and they know where you go to school, meet your friends, study. They will kill them one by one until you join them. Is that what you want?!"

Usagi stood wide eyed through it all. Her mind was racing with all that information and just how serious the implications were. If they knew that much then they would have no problem killing them all off one by one, until the entire sailor senshi body was gone. And then who would protect the world? Who will save it from destruction and attacks? The more Usagi thought about it, the more alarmed

Aruna grew frustrated at her silence. In a graceful gesture, she moved her hand over the air between them. The air distorted for a few seconds and then began to move and shimmered like the water in a lake. A hazy white ring formed around it and then the air stopped moving, taking on the appearance of glass. Aruna had just opened up a viewing portal.

"Look closely," she commanded. Usagi saw and look! A place, totally black with a white area highlighted by an invisible spotlight appeared. In that area sat a lonely chair was the body of her friend Minako in her 'Sailor Venus' transformation. Her blond hair was streaked with a bright red which could only be from blood. She was barely able to sit on the chair, exhausted from the beating and breathing hard. Usagi let out a small cry of in horror as she saw how close to death Minako was.

"No one touched her. The wounds you see were cause by just the shear power of your lord. And that is just the beginning." Aruna waved her hand again and this time it showed a little girl with black hair and violet eyes sitting in her bedroom writing. "She's next."

Usagi gasped. 'Hotaru!' she thought. "What kind of monsters are you! She's just a little girl!" she shouted angrily turning towards her.

"You really think age matters? They could care less if it was a baby, just that she is important to you. The fact of the matter is that they want **you**, and they can't take you by force. You must come on your own accord. It doesn't matter how they convince you. The end justifies the means."

"So you're saying I have a choice? What choice do I have?! If I say no my friends and family will be killed! The only thing I can say is yes! Where's the choice in that? Tell me!" Usagi almost screamed. The thought of her friends and family would be tortured and even killed if she didn't go broke her heart.

"That's the point. You have no choice. We cannot capture you and make you do as they say, you have to be willing. It doesn't matter how you are persuaded. So are you coming with me?" Aruna asked holding out her hand.

Usagi sighed in defeat. 'I have no other choice. I must, to save my friends. I cannot allow them to go through that.' she thought. "I will. I must." she responded, hot tears stinging her eyes.

Aruna nodded. "It's the only way."

As soon as Usagi touched Aruna's hand, they both disappeared without a trace leaving her books to the elements, the pages fluttering in the wind. The illusion of Minako disappeared as well.

------------------------------------------------

Usagi couldn't imagine what was going to happen next. In one instant they were in the abandoned warehouse block and in the next, walking down a dark foyer. It was made black marble and lit with torches. The touches themselves looked odd, being made from intricately decorated silver and sporting a blue flame which cast an eerie bluish-white glow on everything. The foyer itself was very wide and there were heavy oak doors every so often on either side. There were no windows yet the place was drafty and a crisp chill was in the air.

After walking for an impossibly long time Usagi was getting tired. The corridor started to branch out into different corridors. They climbed staircase after staircase, and walked down hallway after hallway, and still she saw no end in sight. She was beginning to wonder if her legs would fall off before she got to where they were going.

'When is this going to end? It's like a maze.' Usagi thought.

"It is a maze," Aruna answered.

"I didn't say anything." Usagi responded, coming to a stop.

"I read your mind" Aruna said, answering an unspoken question.

"You can do that?" Usagi asked a bit amazed. She couldn't recall offhand any of their enemies being able to do that.

Aruna nodded. "And you can as well. It's a trait that we all share, one which you will master with time. And as our leader you can do more than that. You should also be able to read your Lord's mind as well."

"I take it that this is a unique thing," Usagi said, judging from the sound of her voice and her body language.

"It is. No ones else has that kind of bond with their lord. You're also going to be stronger than all of us combined as soon as you're chaos crystal is awakened."

"Chaos what?" Usagi asked bewildered.

"You'll soon find out," Aruna said pulling her into walking again. "Let's go. Lord Hisa doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Who?" Usagi managed to squeak out as she was being dragged away.

"You'll see," Aruna responded.

----------------------------------------

Lord Hisa grew impatient of waiting. He ran a hand through his midnight blue hair in irritation; his face was cold and expressionless. But his eyes belied him for a brief instant, the cold steel blue depths showing a glimmer of emotion. He wanted his mage now. She was the key to leaving this godforsaken dimension. They needed her to open the gates of the dimensions so that they'd have a new universe to take over. In this dimension there were too many enemies seeking to overthrow them. A fresh start was exactly what they needed.

And there was another reason why he wanted his mage so badly. She was a very attractive woman, and as far as he was concerned she belonged to him. He was looking forward to bedding her soon. No other creature was worthy of such an honor. And if things went well, she would be his wife.

The idea of a life long companion pleased him. And she was perfect for him, easily matching his own power and had the innocence of a creature of light. Beautiful body, gorgeous face and captivating eyes. Highly appealing and desirable.

That is how he remembered her from the silver millennium. Even then he watched her grow, and knew that he had made the right choice. And he yearned for the day when he would have her. He was...........tired of living the way he had been all these years.

Just then Aruna stepped in, interrupting his thoughts. He quickly expelled the images of her from his mind and focused on the one before him. She bowed, in an act of submission. "Lord Hisa, I've found your chosen one, and she has come of her own accord."

"Excellent, Where is she?" he asked or rather demanded, his deep voice laced with a frosty undertone.

"She's waiting outside Lord Hisa," Aruna answered meekly.

"Bring her in and then leave. Go to Hiroshi and tell him you've returned from your task," He said dismissing her. She nodded and got up and left.

Not too long afterwards, a blond girl entered the room. She stopped near the entrance, not wanting to go forward.

"Welcome. My name is Lord Hisa. Come closer. And do not make me say it twice," he commanded coldly.

Usagi was trembling inside but didn't want to show her fear. She walked boldly all the way up to him, her head down.

"Show me your face," he said in a toneless manner.

Usagi defiantly lowered her head even more.

Hisa was glad. "You're a rebellious one aren't you? Hm, I like that in a woman. Makes breaking you in even more enjoyable," he said with an icy laugh.

Usagi remained silent. His words affected her, making her realize that he saw her as property and nothing more. 'What kind of fate had she resigned herself?' to Usagi asked herself.

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked. She nodded. "Tell me then."

"Aruna told me that I was the 'white mage' that you were searching for," She replied.

"You are," He said simply. He examined her body language and from his experience he knew she was frightened but too defiant to show it. He knew that look only too well. Breaking the tension, he decided to allow her to speak freely to him. "I know you have questions, so please feel free to ask them."

"Why did you do that to my friend?" Usagi asked immediately, trying to keep her composure and not show any weakness. She was worried about Minako but that was overshadowed by her anger at him.

Hisa laughed coldly, his eyes seemed to see right through her, which made her uncomfortable. "If I had come to you and said, 'Usagi, there something very important that I need you for, will you come with me?' would you?"

"N-No," Usagi answered. As she thought about it, she would more than likely have attacked him than listened to him.

He just looked at her. "You have answered your own question then."

Usagi sighed. She knew he would do something like that. "Will she be alright?"

"Yes." She didn't know why, but she felt a sudden rush of relief when he said that. She felt that she could take his word about that aspect of the situation at least.

"How do you know that I am the one? I mean Aruna could have made a mistake. How do you know I have this 'chaos crystal' in me?" She asked curiously after thinking a bit.

"Because I put it there," he said simply.

"How?"

"That's not important right now." He said quickly. It was a bit too soon to reveal that kind of information to her. Besides soon enough, it wouldn't matter anymore.

Usagi thought for a while. He wasn't going to answer that either. She decided to change her line of questioning. "Who are you? Why me? Why now?"

Lord Hisa settled back into his chair. He decided to answer that question because he wanted her to understand a few points. "I am a denizen of the darkness. A creature created by chaos, the one you essentially destroyed, for the time being. I am the strongest of the Kings and also the leader. Chaos, the main body and we, the kings, got into a dispute. We broke away from chaos and formed our own 'organization'. But we realized that we needed help and knew from past experience that anything created from the darkness had a tendency to go 'bad'. This is why we decided to take persons from the light to help us. And I chose you because you were potentially the most suitable person to help me. And as for the 'why now' question, because now is the time that I need you."

Usagi took a few moments to process this information. It was a lot go over in her mind, and she needed time to really think about what he just said, but now wasn't the time and she had a few more questions for him.

"What exactly are chaos crystals? What power do they have and how will it affect me."

"Glad to see that you're so curious. Very well then, the chaos crystals are jewels which unlock the hidden power of a mage and help them focus it. They have no real power. As for effects, they vary from person to person. The one constant is that there is sever fatigue after it is activated," He embellished a little, keeping back the most vital part of it. The crystals warped and locked most of the holder's memory only allowing them to hold on to basic skills and then flooding them with whatever thoughts that the king who made it put in.

"So if I do as you say, you'll leave my friends and family alone?" She asked. "Because if you won't then forget it."

"You have my word. And I have no reason to bother with them after you accept." He answered. He waited patiently for a while to see if she had anymore questions for him.

"Is there anything else that you would like to know?" He asked, growing tired of waiting. Usagi thought hard but couldn't think of anything more. She shook her head. "Then it's time to activate your crystal," he said simply.

Hisa disappeared into thin air, only to re-appear right next to Usagi. She gasped, backing away from him. His eyes captivated hers. 'She is still beautiful,' he thought, 'Just not as before.' He moved closer to her, still locked in a gaze with her. He touched her face, moving his hand over her skin and cupping her cheek in his palm. He moved even closer, his lips grazing her skin.

"You're mine now," He whispered into her ear. Her head shot up and her eyes widened as a searing pain went through her chest. She was barely able to scream when a flood of energy washed through her. She lasted for only a moment before she blacked out.

-------------------------------------------------

She slowly regained consciousness although she didn't immediately open her eyes. She slowly went over the things that were in her mind. Her objectives, her mission, her duties and most importantly her role as leader. She didn't remember much of anything from her former life except the basics like language and interaction skills. And all their so called 'new' skills.

When she finally decided to open her eyes, she surveyed her surroundings. She was on a huge bed with white silk sheets. The room was made of the same black marble as before, sparsely decorated with a few hardwood pieces of furniture, and a set of large heavy oak doors on almost every wall.

She looked down at what she was wearing. It was a simple sleeveless black dress which hugged her upper body but was loose and slightly flared on her lower body. Under which she had a white long sleeved shirt which in combination with the black dress covered her whole body. Her hair was braided to one side of her body and fell to her ankles and it was silver. Funny...now that she was looking at it, she knew right away that it wasn't that color before. 'But what color was it?' she wondered.

As she tried to sit up the door opened. A lone head poked in. "Oh, Serenity you're awake!" a woman with short red hair cut just below her chin and burgundy eyes said.

Serenity looked at her coolly. "You need something?" she said a bit too coldly which she instantly regretted.

The other woman cringed slightly at the tone of her voice and ducked her head out. Usagi sighed and rolled her eyes. She tried to roll over but found herself too tired to do that. Then the door opened again and four women pilled in. Aruna, the red head from before and two new ones. One with light blue hair and dark blue eyes and another with blond hair and brown eyes.

"Who are all of you?" Serenity asked, managing to prop herself up higher on her pillows.

"I'm Azure, the icy mage and servant to Lord Ryu," The woman with the light blue hair responded. She was wearing navy blue pants, and a white shirt, her hair was pulled back into a stiff bun. While she wore a scowl, she was by no means ugly. Her deep blue eyes were hard and cold, much like Serenity's.

"I'm Anila, the lightening mage, servant to Lord Matsu." The woman the yellow boots, leggings and the short yellow sleeveless dress said. She smiled slightly. She wore topaz earrings which sparkled like the sun in the light.

"We've met already but incase you don't remember, I'm Aruna, the black mage and servant to Lord Hiroshi," the woman in black said.

"And I woke you up. I'm Kalinda, the fire mage, servant to Lord Kenji" the woman in a red dress said. It was similar to Serenity's own except the bodice was dark red and the rest was a lighter red and it had short sleeves and ruby jewels.

"Why are you here?" Serenity asked a bit irritated. She had a headache and all their jewelry glittering in the light made her sensitive eyes hurt.

"To introduce ourselves and welcome you to our little family. We're all that we have in this place so we might as well get along," Anila said.

"Who was your leader before I came?" Serenity asked.

"Azure," Kalinda answered.

Serenity looked at the one who introduced herself as Azure. "Then you are my rival and the one who will be the most trouble." She stated.

Azure looked at her with icy blue eyes and Serenity looked right back at her with cold steely silver eyes.

"So how are you feeling?" the warmer natured Kalinda asked, walking up to the bed and sitting down on it.

"Drained and heavy all over. I also have a headache," Serenity said softly.

"It's the effects of the crystal being activated. You've been asleep for a long time. Almost three days," Aruna said going to a table in the room. She poured a glass of some dark liquid and brought it to her. "Here, drink this," she said holding the glass out for her to take. Serenity tried her hardest to take it, but found out that she was simply too weak to do so.

"Here let me prop you up," Kalinda offered climbing on the bed.

"I'll help," Anila said going to the other side. Together they lifted her up to a sitting position. Aruna gave the glass to Kalinda.

"Make her drink all of it," Aruna said.

While these things were doing on, Azure observed them silently. She didn't like the fact that this new comer was automatically the leader, without proving herself. With a snort she walked out. Serenity noticed the look Azure gave her but said nothing. It only confirmed her suspicions all along. Azure is one she would have to watch carefully.

Almost immediately after drinking the concoction she felt a little stronger. And while the women chattered among themselves and to her, she felt herself regain strength. Whatever was in that drink, it really did the trick.

-------------------------------------------------

They were in there for more than an hour when Azure came back. She flung open the door swiftly, making it slam against the wall, which caused them to jump and look at her sharply.

"We have been summoned to go before them," She said simply, spinning on her heels and walking out.

"I guess we've been called," Anila said looking at Kalinda. They both burst out laughing, causing Serenity to look at them strangely. 'They remind me of someone, but who' she wondered.

"Don't worry about them now. They may act like fools right now but watch them work during a mission. They can be as serious and ruthless as the rest of us," Aruna said.

"Can you get up easily now?" Kalinda asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Serenity said. The other women got off the bed as she lifted herself off the pillows with ease. She then slowly made her way off the bed. Her footing was a bit unsteady but she managed to stand straight up. She smoothed her hair down and straightened her clothes.

"Are you ready?" Aruna asked. Serenity nodded.

"Let's go then," Anila said.

--------------------------------------------------

Serenity was led into a huge room with a domed ceiling. The room itself was empty save a few chairs and paintings of alien landscapes. On the chairs sat 5 men whom Serenity assumed were the lords that the others were talking about.

In the middle sat Hisa, with whom she was familiar. The others however she was not familiar with them. She carefully looked over each one, noting their positions and the way they carried themselves. You can tell a lot from body language.

"Hm, I must admit Hisa, she's quite the beauty. But she looks totally different from before though," A man with white hair in a blue suit commented. Serenity perked up at that remark. Were her suspicions about her appearance right?

"Indeed. You know I have a thing for blonds. She's ruined," the man with blond hair said.

"Be silent," Hisa said coldly and in a tone that made it clear that he was not kidding.

Serenity watched the blond with emotionless eyes. He was going to be a problem, since from his attitude and the way he spoke with an undertone of lust in his voice, he considered himself a 'lady's' man. He studied her carefully, almost seeming to undress her with his eyes. She made a note to stay far away from him.

"Why are we here my lords?" Aruna asked. "Are going out on a mission?"

"No Aruna, we're leaving," the man with black hair and eyes said.

"Leaving? Where are we going?" Kalinda asked.

"To another dimension. We've lost interest in this one, and the Sailor Senshi will be a problem for us in the future. We will go to another with no sailor senshi to deal with. It'll be much easier that way." Hisa said standing up. In truth he didn't want the senshi to unlock the mages' memory and turn them against them. That would be disastrous since the effect of the chaos crystals cannot be reversed. And since their power was their own, combined with that of the sailor senshi, it would surely destroy them.

They couldn't rely on chaos, since it had been dispersed all over the universe and would take millennia to gather again. They didn't have that kind of time. The best solution would be to go now.

"But first, the initiation," the man with white hair in a blue suit added.

"Initiation? What initiation Lord Ryu?" Azure asked bowing. Serenity looked at her oddly. He didn't answer. Instead a very small elderly woman appeared, rolling in a wooden cart. On it was 1 silver cup with a bottle of red wine and a black velvet pouch. She stopped directly in front of them and left the cart, returning to where ever she came from.

"This is an 'extra' step to ensure complete loyalty," the man in black said.

"But why this extra step Lord Hiroshi? We are already completely loyal to you. We agreed after all," Aruna stated. She didn't want to think of what they were going to do, but she knew she wouldn't like it.

"Yes but that only goes so far," the blond haired man said.

"But Lord Matsu!" Anila exclaimed. "Why-?"

"Be silent," Lord Matsu said sternly. Anila immediately shut up. Serenity frowned. She didn't like the way he talked to her. Not one bit.

Lord Hisa walked towards the cart and poured some wine into a cup. It wasn't much, just barely enough for two mouth full. He looked at Serenity and she followed his silent command to come forward, stopping directly in front of him on the opposite side of the table.

"You are my mage, specially chosen for your qualities and special abilities. You shall follow my every order, my every command without question. Is that clear?" He asked her, his hard cold eyes locked with hers. He opened the bag and pulled out a long thin sharp and pointed silver rod.

"I shall comply and submit myself to your will my lord" She said firmly, 'within reason', she thought. She heard a slight gasp and knew it came from Aruna.

Hisa simply took her hand in his. It was warm and soft to the touch, and pleasing to hold. He really hated to damage her skin, but it was necessary. He ever so slowly pressed the point into the flesh of her index finger. A single scarlet drop appeared at the point. He turned her hand palm down over the cup, and squeezed her finger, causing the drop to grow until it finally fell in. He quickly turned her hand, palm up and run his own finger over the wound, healing the damaged skin.

He then took the same silver rod and repeated the process on his own hand. Then he picked the cup up and swirled the liquid inside around a bit. He offered her the cup.

"Drink," he commanded. She took it and swallowed. The wine stung her throat badly, almost making her tears to come to her eyes, as she began to cough. He took the cup away from her and drank the rest. She began to feel ill, head starting to pound, eyes closing, bracing herself against the cart.

"You and I have become of one mind," he said. He walked over to where she was and helped her stand up. Almost as instantly as it came upon her, her illness faded, and she felt something, a tingling sensation in the back of her mind. Shivering, from the sudden chill that went through her body, she blocked the feeling out.

Hisa was just starting to probe her mind when he came across very strong walls blocking him from exploring further. Never had he experienced anything like this. It was impossible to get through them so he gave up. 'I'll wait until she's asleep' he thought as he continued to hold her.

The other Kings stood up, indicating their impatience with how slowly things were going. Hisa finally let go of his mage, allowing her to stand on her own. "I want you to open a portal to the astral plain," he commanded. Moving closer he whispered in her ear. "I know you can do it." He conjured up a mirror before her. It was very tall and large and made of pure silver, the metal intricately molded into delicate vines and roses and trees. "You know what to do." He stepped back and waited for her to do as instructed.

Serenity was confused at first. What were the astral plains anyway? Instinctively though, she went to the mirror. She looked at her reflection for the first time. Her skin was a ghostly white and a silver crescent moon insignia graced her forehead. Her eyes were a steely gray and held no recognition of the reflection in the mirror. Was this her? Funny how she felt that she shouldn't look like that and yet at the same time, it was natural.

A cough from behind her snapped her out of her thoughts. She touched the smooth, cold glass with her finger tips. The glass reacted to her touch instantly and began to glow a strange off-white color. After a minute, the image not of her, but of the night sky became was clearly visible in the glass.

"It is open," She said softly. "They both are," she added as an after thought. She blinked after that. She didn't even know what the second thing that she opened was.

"Excellent," Hisa said coming beside her and putting his hand on her shoulder. "Step thorough."

Serenity placed her palm on the place where glass should have been and was amazed when it went through it. Drawing her hand back, she then confidently took her first step out of her dimension. The others followed her example.

------------------------------------------------

Walking through the astral plain was like walking through space itself. Endless star fields and galaxies and nebulas surrounded them. Above, below and on all sides. There was a surreal feel to the place. It was like being in a dream like state.

Everyone was silent as the followed the silver haired woman. Finally they came to huge door made out of solid white marble. Intricate carvings of animals, trees, birds and planetary symbols were on the door. Mysteriously the doors opened by themselves and a thick fog started to come out.

"Let's go quickly before the time guardian tries to stops us," Hisa said. They quickly slipped through the doors, which automatically closed behind them, sending them on their way.

They stepped into a scene identical to the one that they left behind.

"Have we gone through yet?" Anila asked a bit hesitantly.

"Yes we have," Serenity answered. Lord Hisa summoned another mirror of her to use as a gateway and they entered their new home for the first time.


End file.
